Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,782,668 and 7,787,295 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/264,029, 12/264,060, 12/264,076, 12/271,647, 12,271,666 and 12/271,680 all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The '668 patent discloses a new type of single-poly non-volatile memory device structure that can be operated either as an OTP (one time programmable) or as an MTP (multiple time programmable) memory cell. The device is programmed using hot electron injection. It also has a structure that is fully compatible with advanced CMOS logic process, and would require, at the worst case, very minimal additional steps to implement. Other unique aspects of the device are described in the '668 patent as well.